Bajo la lluvia
by Angel Natsumi
Summary: Ambos heridos por una misma razón... ¿¿y si al final las gotas de la fría lluvia sirven para entibiar un poco sus corazones? Dejen Reviews porfiss


**Bajo la lluvia...**

**by Angel Natsumi**

Pensamientos de Ukyo y Ryoga...

-"No te preocupes Ukyo, siempre seremos amigos"... amigos ¿acaso no se da cuenta que eso no es suficiente? Al menos para mi no lo es... Pero que puedo hacer... ¿tendré que conformarme con ello? No puede ser posible que después de tanto tiempo yo..." – decía sentada en el parque.

Estaba allí hace como media hora, después de haber hablado con Ranma, una vez más, sobre sus sentimientos y él como siempre le respondía con una sonrisa, y le decía lo que ella menos quería oír: amigos.

De pronto, un trueno sonó en el cielo y comenzó a llover. La muchacha levantó la vista y dejo que las suaves gotas de lluvia le mojaran el rostro, quizás para así hacer que sus lagrimas se confundieran con ellas y no se notara que estaba llorando.

Casi al mismo tiempo, de manera paralela, un muchacho recorría la ciudad... Él no se mojaba con la fría lluvia, puesto que su cuerpo lo cubría con un enorme paraguas de color rojo... Caminaba y caminaba, porque quería llegar a ese lugar, lugar en el cual estaría ella, y en donde pondría en orden todos sus sentimientos, lugar en el cual sabrá, de una vez por todas, si es correspondido por aquella muchacha que el tanto amaba... Akane... Ya no le importaba pelear contra Ranma, no le importaba lo que él hiciera, sólo no dejaría que otro enredo estúpido ocasionado por él, su eterno rival, le impida conocer la respuesta a la incógnita que abarca su corazón.

- "Soy una tonta... si al menos no hubiera dejado que Akane me ganara la historia ahora sería diferente..."- Pero ella sabía que no se trataba de una competencia, no, Ranma nunca sería un premio cualquiera que se pueda obtener en un juego de dados o en una pelea; solo que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de ello, que Ranma no es un trofeo y que ella lo quería no como eso, sino como persona.

Ryoga ya había llegado al dojo y ante él se detuvo para contemplarlo y pensar en Ranma, su rival de siempre... aunque también pensaba en qué gracias a él había conocido a la chica que ama, a su adorada Akane, y que gracias a su ayuda y a su amistad (aunque esta ultima pocas veces se demostraba) ya no sería más Pet-chan, sino solo Ryoga.

- Creo que todo gira en torno a ti Ranma Saotome... si no hubiera sido por ti no la habría conocido, no sería ahora una persona común y corriente y gracias a ti hoy le diré toda mi verdad a Akane. Si todo resulta como quiero que sea, lo siento Ranma, pero ahora que soy normal, Akane podrá aceptarme y podrá quererme como yo la quiero... sólo espero que todo resulte bien- se dijo para sí Ryoga y entro al dojo Tendou. Lo primero que vio, fue que todos estaban reunidos y que su amada Akane bajaba de las escaleras vestida con un hermoso vestido color rosa, se veía preciosa, como nunca antes la había visto; pero al pie de la escalera la esperaba Ranma... y todos celebraran felices ¿¿por??... Ryoga no quiso saber más y se alejo del lugar corriendo. Ranma vio su sombra, pero no quiso decir nada...

Ukyo se cubría el rostro con sus manos y lloraba. La fría lluvia no cesaba y comenzaba a soplar el viento, suave y algo cálido, como para contrastar a la lluvia.

- ¿Porque ella y no yo?... Dime porqué Ranma... no pensé que algún día esto iba a pasar; si ellos no demostraban que se querían, nunca lo hicieron y ahora ya nada más me queda por hacer... ya todo está perdido... – pensaba la muchacha respecto a lo ocurrido. Si, ya todo se esfumo para ella, su deseo y sus esperanzas se perdieron por tres simples palabras, palabras dichas por él y que no iban para ella... nunca fueron para ella, sino para... para que nombrarla otra vez, si ese nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza y no se alejaba de ella. ¿De qué le sirvió llegar a Nerima a buscarlo? Además aquellas palabras de compromiso no valieron nada para él... tampoco le importaron sus sentimientos, no le dio importancia lo dicho por ella; total, él ya había dichas esas tres malditas palabras. Ya no le importaba lo que sucedería después de aquello, para ella se esfumo su primer amor, su primera ilusión y no le interesaba seguir a otra etapa... no siquiera le importaba que estuviera empapada y que podría pescar una enfermedad terrible... ya no le importaba nada...

Ryoga caminaba otra vez, esta vez sin rumbo fijo... no tenía interés en llegar a alguna parte, solo quería escapar y alejarse del dojo. No soporto lo que vio en aquel lugar... su amada Akane estaba junto a Ranma, no se estaban peleando, ambos disfrutaban del momento, y sus ojos veían Ranma como nunca ella lo miro a él, además tanta felicidad era para celebrar ¿que?... No podía creerlo... porque ella eligió a Ranma y no a él, si él le brindaba su amistad, su cariño, la defendía cuando Ranma le ocasionaba problemas y siempre estaría a su lado... Pero...

- Siempre te interpones en mi camino Ranma... siempre me has dado problemas y ahora esto... no siquiera pude decirle lo que venía a decirle, ya todo termino... ¡Maldito Ranma!... te la llevaste y porque Akane lo elegiste e él... si yo te amaba... yo te amo Akane... – decía Ryoga mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia. Su venida a Nerima fue inútil, todo resulto en vano, ni siquiera pudo acercarse a ella para decirle lo que sentía, para él todo había esfumado, todo... Sin darse cuenta, su larga caminata sin sentido lo llevo hasta el parque, el mismo en donde se encontraba Ukyo; después de un rato de caminar en el parque diviso a una muchacha sentada y vio que estaba toda empapada. No le costo mucho trabajo saber quien era, pues la reconoció por su cabello color castaño y su típica cinta en él y sin acercarse la veía desde lejos.

Ukyo ya no quería pensar, no quería seguir llorando, de verdad no quería, pero las lagrimas brotaban solas... de qué le serviría seguir lamentándose, si ya todo estaba perdido y ella se repetía dentro de su cabeza "Por tres estúpidas palabras..." La muchacha volvió a elevar la vista para que la lluvia le mojara el rostro y después sigo allí, sin siquiera moverse.

De pronto sintió que la lluvia ya no le caía encima y extrañada miro a sus lados; hasta que su vista se topo con la de Ryoga. El muchacho se había acercado a ella y le ofrecía su paraguas. Ukyo lo miraba tratando de sonreír a su amabilidad y Ryoga viendo los ojos de ella, supo que sufría por lo mismo que sufría él.

- Estas empapada – le dijo Ryoga y se sentó al lado de ella para lograr que el paraguas los cubriera a ambos. – Lo siento– le dijo y luego se quedo callado.

Ukyo lo miro y supo que él también lo estaba pasando mal, así que también decidió quedarse callada. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban allí bajo la lluvia sin hacer ni decir nada, solo se hacían compañía.

Ryoga al menos comprendió que no estaba solo en esto, que alguien, a quien nunca le dio importancia, estaba junto a él en ese momento. Ukyo por su parte lo sintió también por Ryoga, pero supo que su sufrimiento también lo compartía con él, que ambos se lamentaban por la misma situación.

Ukyo le iba a decir algo a Ryoga, pero el muchacho se adelantó:

- Es extraño que nos hayamos encontrado así, después de saber que...

- No lo repitas Ryoga, los dos sabemos cual es la situación, pero no es extraño... solo no pensamos que terminaría así- le dijo Ukyo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Quizás es cosa del destino ¿no crees?- le preguntó y Ukyo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya no sé si creo en el destino- le dijo y bajo la cabeza.

- Sabes, mejor no nos lamentemos más, creo que los dos sabíamos de algún modo que se elegirían el uno al otro, pero no quisimos darnos cuenta; los dos perdimos... pero al menos nos hacemos compañía- le dijo Ryoga y buscaba los ojos de la muchacha para mirarla directamente; Ukyo lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa – Vamos, no nos quedemos aquí... está haciendo frío y tú estas empapada, podrías resfriarte- dijo, se levantó del banco y mientras protegía a Ukyo de la lluvia con su paraguas, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ahora él se estaba mojando, pero sentía agradable mojarse con la lluvia, ya que no seria más Pet-chan y todo gracias a Ranma.

Ukyo acepto su ayuda y tomando la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía se levanto de la banca y juntos caminaron bajo el mismo paraguas.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero antes, desilusionados no tenían a nadie, mas ahora se tenían el uno al otro. Tampoco se dieron cuenta que Ranma los observaba desde lejos y sonreía:

- Espero que esos dos se lleven bien- dijo Ranma y los veía mientras ambos se alejaban.

Fin??

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bien ya termino... muy triste?? A mi parecer sí, pero me encanto como quedo, además que me hubiera encantado que estos dos (Ukyo y Ryoga) hayan sido más que amigos... pero como no sucedió, me animo a escribir mis fantasías... igual esta historia lleva su tiempo en la red y la escribí hace mas menos 4 años atrás... pero en fin, creo que me llegó la luz divina para publicar _

_x-D_

_De más está decir que los personajes no me perteneces ( ( que pena... porque Ryoga está para chuparse los dedos jiji) sino que pertenecen a Rumiko )_

_Y dejen Reviws porfisss así sé que les gustan mis historias o simplemente para darme su punto de vista... obvio eso nunca está de más..._

_ATTE: Angel Natsumi_


End file.
